Udyr
Summary Udyr is more than a man; he is a vessel for the untamed power of four primal animal spirits. When tapping into the spirits' bestial natures, Udyr can harness their unique strengths: the tiger grants him speed and ferocity, the turtle resilience, the bear might, and the phoenix its eternal flame. With their combined power, Udyr can turn back all those who would attempt to harm the natural order. In the Freljord, there is a unique caste that lives outside the society of those savage lands. They are the custodians of the natural world: the Spirit Walkers. Once a generation, a child is born under a blood red moon, a child said to live between the two worlds of spirit and man. This child is brought to the Spirit Walker to continue the shamanic line. Udyr was such a child, and knew the howl of the tundra wolves even before he learned the language of his ancestors. Through the Spirit Walker, Udyr would one day learn the meaning of the spirits calls and tend to the balance of nature. The Spirit Walker often told Udyr he would be tested more than those who had come before him, for the spirits of the Freljord were growing ever more restless, though the reason remained clouded. The answer arrived in the dead of winter, as Udyr and the Spirit Walker were descended upon by a fearsome figure known only through frightened whispers: the Ice Witch. Knowing the boy would fall easy prey to her vile magic, the Spirit Walker shielded the child from her assault at the cost of his own life. Wracked by grief, Udyr howled with fury, and he felt the Freljord itself howl with him. In that moment, the child embraced the spirits' primal nature and became a beast himself. Coursing with their untamed power, Udyr's angry roar shook the mountaintops and brought down a torrential avalanche. Once Udyr had finally clawed his way out of the frost, the Ice Witch was nowhere to be found. For years, the tribes of the north learned to avoid the wildman and his domain. Then one day, Udyr caught the scent of a fearless trespasser. Determined to chase the intruder from his territory, he attacked, only to be deflected with ease. The wildman launched himself at the stranger again and again, only to be effortlessly cast aside each time. Exhausted and defeated, Udyr felt his animosity ebb and croaked a clumsy "who" to the stranger. Lee Sin had come seeking the Spirit Walker's guidance and instead found a man who had also lost his way. The monk promised he would right Udyr's path and guided him to a monastery said to be protected by four eternal spirits of great power and wisdom. There, Udyr would find harmony. Lee Sin brought Udyr to a land that was a stark contrast to his birthplace. Survival was not the only law that governed the lives of Ionians or creatures of the land. For the first time, Udyr felt at peace with the spirits surrounding him and found comfort in human companionship. His time among the monks taught him to temper his instincts, while his meditations with the ancient temple spirits taught him wisdom. Through them both, Udyr learned to truly embrace his life as the next Spirit Walker. Udyr owed much to the Ionians. It was a debt he was never asked to honor, but one he would ultimately repay many times over. When the armies of Noxus invaded, Udyr did not stand idle as the brutal soldiers oppressed the peaceful Ionians - he had not forgotten how to bare his teeth. Udyr leapt at their armies with all the ferocity of a cornered beast and gave the invaders good reason to fear the wilderness. From the trees, his claws tore the Noxians down in scores; on the river banks, he threw them back with the falling tides, and in the fields, he consumed them with searing wildfire. Only when the Noxians fled with their tails between their legs did Udyr quell his rage. Peace returned to Ionia, but still Udyr felt something stirring him from his rest. The spirits of the Freljord called out to him, warning of an unnatural evil emerging from the ice. Udyr understood the true threat that the Ice Witch posed to his homeland: she was the herald of a greater darkness that would soon envelop the land. Armed with the potent spirits of the temple, Udyr returned to the Freljord, seeking to defend the natural world from all who would threaten its balance. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly higher Name: Udyr, The Spirit Walker Origin: League of Legends Gender: Male Age: Middle aged (mid 30's to early 40's) Classification: Human, Spirit Vessel, Hirana Temple Guardian, Winter's Claw Ally Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, durability, and endurance, master hand-to-hand combatant, zoolingualism, high willpower, controlling and channeling the power of the four primal guardian spirits, energy shields, regeneration (mid-low), pyromancy Attack Potency: At least Town Level (Defeated Ao Shin, a storm dragon the size of a small mountain), Possibly higher with Guardian Stance Speed: At least Supersonic (Many weaker champions have been shown to keep pace with bullets), likely up to High Hypersonic (Super Galaxy Rumble could massively outspeed his own giant drill rockets in space) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ+ (Rumored to have cracked/broken Rammus' shell), Likely higher with Guardian Stance Durability: At least Town Level (Survived a large avalanche unharmed as a child, took hits from Ao Shin), Likely higher (Can trade blows with Lissandra, who can freeze over entire countries in short spans of time) Stamina: Superhuman (Fought an entire army of Noxus soldiers on his own) Range: Standard melee range, Extended melee range with Tiger Stance claws, Several meters with Phoenix Stance flames Standard Equipment: Starting/Essential Items (Juggernaut Stalker's Blade, Ninja Tabi, Trinity Force, Raduin's Omen, Warding Totem, Health Potions 2) Intelligence: High, has extensive knowledge of the physical and spirit worlds, as well as the knowledge bestowed upon him by the four Guardian Spirits. Weaknesses: Has a limited supply of mana with which to cast spells, his spells have cooldown periods, during which time they cannot be cast (Both are highly exaggerated in-game for gameplay balance purposes; for instance, Ekko is shown to be able to use his ultimate ability in rapid succession in his cinematic) Feats: Mastered the power of the four primal animal spirits Singlehandedly defeated an army of Noxian soldiers Took on and defeated several demons simultaneously and was unscathed Defeated Ao Shin, a storm dragon the size of a small mountain Notable Attacks/Techniques: Basic Attack: A powerful punch that deals physical damage and changes with his stance. Monkey's Agility: Each time Udyr switches stances, he moves and attacks faster. This effect can stack up to 3 times. Tiger Stance: Udyr gains attack speed for 5 seconds and will perform a Strike with his first basic attack after activation, dealing bonus physical damage over 2 seconds to the target. After this his basic attacks deal bonus physical damage. Turtle Stance: Udyr gains a shield for 5 seconds and passive life steal. Bear Stance: For a short duration, Udyr gains increased movement speed, ignores unit collision, gains the ability to stun enemies, and performs a short dash towards enemy champions he stuns with his attacks. Udyr's basic attacks stun the target for 1 second. This effect cannot occur on the same target more than once every few seconds. Phoenix Stance: Udyr unleashes pulsing waves of fire around himself for 5 seconds, dealing magic damage. On the first attack after activation and on every third subsequent attack, Udyr engulfs enemies in flames, dealing magic damage in front of him. Guardian Stance: As shown in the fight against Ao Shin, Udyr is capable of channeling all four spirits at simultaneously, Greatly boosting all of his stats. However, the effect this has on him is unknown. Chilling Smite: Using the Stalker's Blade, Chilling Smite can be cast on enemy champions, dealing true damage and slowing the target by for 2 seconds while gaining movement speed for the same duration. Raduin's Omen: Slows the movement speed of nearby enemy units by for 2 seconds. Has a long cooldown. Note: The lore of League of Legends is rather confusing/convoluted, and often subject to reworks in some fashion or another. This page depicts this character based on the last update to his lore. Also, summoner spells are outside help provided by the summoner, and therefore not listed. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Spiritual Beings Category:League of Legends Category:Martial Artist Category:Brawlers Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7